Escape
by TVirusJunkie
Summary: Your thoughts, questions, just pounding away at your head, always there, never leaving you alone. Never able to escape. SPIKEFAYE pairing. R&R appreciated.


**WARNING: Story contains strong sexual content. If you dislike the thought of two people having sex, then well...you're weird. So bye bye to you. To the others who are like me and are quite fond of pervy thoughts, enjoy ^_^ Also, yes, it's short. I've come to realize the majority of people want to get straight to the point. That and this most likely would be the actual pace of of things. **

**R&R appreciated!! Spike would want you to.**

**ESCAPE....**

Spike carefully tiptoed passed the kitchen where Jet occupied. If he had to sit through one of his "great stories" once more, he'd have no choice but to shoot the boring out of him. He really did love the guy and all, but he just never knows when to shut the hell up. You'd think an intelligent guy like himself could take hints. Especially when people start dodging behind walls and making up retarded excuses. 

Spike sighed with relief as his goal was met. "Maybe next time buddy. Hopefully not." He shoved a cigarette into his mouth, lighting it, and stuffed his hands down into his pockets, as he continued onward to his destination. But his attention was caught by faint cries echoing through the hallway. He looked around, trying to figure out where the hell it was coming from. It was discovered. He followed his ears which took him to a slightly opened door. Spike tried spying through the crack, but the room was impossibly dark. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to walk away, until he heard a voice coming from the room.

Spike stood there for a good 2 minutes, trying to decide if he should really give a shit. He decided and began walking away once more, but then the cries became louder and harder. He groaned. "I should have just suffered through Jet's story telling."

He slowly opened the door, not quite sure what he was getting himself into. This was Faye we were talking about. He finally opened it wide enough to slide himself through, quietly being the best choice for this situation. Sadly, that choice went right out the window as spike ran into a desk, knocking off something unfortunately glass. Gun shots went off, which triggered Spike's natural instinct to shoot back. 

"What the hell are you doing, woman?!" Spike yelled though the gun shots, becoming very thankful for the darkness.

Finally the shots died out and a light became present. An irritated Faye walked right up to Spike, pushing him into the door. "Me?! What the hell are you doing? Sneaking into a girl's room like that!"

"Considering there's only three other people on board this ship, did you not think it was possible it was, oh I don't know, one of us?!"

Faye rolled her eyes and slumped her way back to her bed. She sighed. "What do you want anyways?"

He stood there watching her toned legs swing back and forth against the bed, not quite sure _why _he was there. But then it soon enough came back to him. "I heard you crying. I guess you could say curiosity got the best of me." He sat himself down onto the bed, sitting downwards, and shoving a brand new cigarette into his mouth, since the last one got ruined through the mess. 

"Since when do you give a shit about my problems?" Faye said in a mono toned voice, blankly staring up at the ceiling.

Spike blew a puff of smoke, causing a trail to swim through the air. "Does it matter? I'm here now. You might as well quench my curiosity." He looked over to Faye and for the first time since he stumbled into her room, he noticed that her eyes were exhausted with red and her face was stained with tears. If it wasn't such an awkward thing for him to do, he would have wiped her tears for her, but knowing Faye, she would have beat the crap out of him, most likely assume he was trying to take advantage of her. So his lap is where his hands stayed.

Faye sat up, with her hands laying between her legs and her purple hair in an unusual mess. She stared ahead for about a minute, before deciding to talk. She cocked her head, staring straight up at Spike. "I'm tired, Spike. Tired of pain. Tired of not knowing my purpose in life. Tired of guessing why. Tired of wondering who I really am. I'm just plain exhausted. I for once in my damn life just want to be able to sleep. Escape." Tears began to slowly spill from her eyes. "Why couldn't I just have died." Faye's body fell into Spike's, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his neck.

Spike sat there, not quite sure what to do nor say. Though he could deeply relate. There isn't a day that goes by unslept. Every second was occupied by questions and thoughts, pounding through his mind. It was never ending.

"Please Spike. Help me escape. Help me run away from this pain." Faye's lips brushed against his cheek, dragging along his jaw and finally reaching his lips. A small soft kiss was place upon his lips, lingering, as her hands groped the back of his head. Spike went along, though not sure if this was the right thing to do. She was obviously not in the right state of mind and he didn't want to take advantage of it, but the longer he stayed, the more intense their kiss became, he realized he too wanted and needed to escape.

Spike's hands cupped Faye's face, intensifying their kiss, prying his tongue into her mouth, and savoring the taste. Her hands grabbed at his clothes, violently tearing them off, as he did the same. She finally maneuvered herself on top of him, hovering over his lengthy body. His hands roamed and groped her yearning body, as she began to rock back and forth, slowly swirling her body against his. She leaned into his chest, kissing and nipping his lips, getting lost within the sensation. 

Aggressively he groped her breasts, kissing and sucking on her neck, with her hair getting caught between his lips. His fingers trickled down her sides, reaching her waist and gripping onto her skin tightly. Faye's moans were meshed with Spikes, with their hot breath intertwining within each other. Her skin began to sweat and drip upon his, and strands of her hair stuck to her flustered face. She squeezed her legs, holding onto him, and moaning his name under her breath.

Spike spontaneously rolled her over, now hovering over her. He grabbed her legs, propping them along side of him and slowly began thrusting into her body. Her breast caressed against his chest, and her fingers were locked within his green hair, tugging lightly. His mouth smeared along her neck and cheek, kissing in between his moans. He'd followed her demands, thrusting deeper, harder, faster, everything she wanted. Faye's moans became louder and more passionate, she felt herself loosing it. 

Spike tightened his eyes shut, thrusting one last time and giving into the lust, as she did as well. Hopelessly exhausted, he laid on top of her, his head laying between her breast. There they both laid, silently and out breath, thinking what the hell just went on here. Faye's hand stumbled into her nightstand grabbing her pack of cigarettes and pulling out two, handing the second one to Spike. 

"This never happened."

"What never happened?" Spike grinned and shoved the unlit cigarette into his mouth.

*******

"Guys, dinners ready! And afterwards, I have this great story to tell you guys, about this friend of mine who-..." Jet peers out the kitchen, noticing he was talking to himself once more. "Maybe I should have left out the part about my story."

**FIN**

**A TVirusJunkie Production 2003 / ****Dedicated to Spike's poofy green hair (?) ^_^**


End file.
